Trickster 2: The Last Light
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Esta es una secuela de Trickster, por favor lea primero. Han pasado ya 19 años desde que Shira se fue hacia Black Mountains, ahora con sus dos hijos, Heather y Arthyom ella hará todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo de los Fascistas que habitan en el Metro y de un nuevo mal que rige a Black Mountains. La imagen Diego x Shira
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, he aquí con mi secuela de Trickster. Quiero darle las gracias a Bird (Guest) por ayudarme con los nombres de los personajes secundarios Nathan y Emma. También gracias a todos los lectores o lectoras que se molestaron en leer mis historias, bueno, espero que tengamos un buen inicio y ya voy a dejar de hablar, por que ya hable mucho. Este capitulo lo empieza a narrar Shira. Bueno espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Prologo **_

_Punto de vista de Shira:_

Han pasado ya 19 años desde que deje a Diego, fui una estúpida, lo necesito más que nada en mi vida. Cuando me fui a Black Mountains lo que encontré fue horrible, la infección a la cual nombraron Flood creció aun más y más volviéndose más nociva para todos los habitantes. No pude llegar a mi antigua residencia todo el lugar estaba lleno de criaturas mutadas y de infectados. Recuerdo que los infectados me rodearon, solo me quedaba un cartucho, cuando alguien arrojo una granada, varios infectados cayeron muertos, y otros murieron a causa de disparos. Un hombre un par de años mayor que yo y su equipo me vinieron a rescatar, me llevaron a la estación "El Agujero." Ahí lo vi era un hombre castaño, ojos marrones, era fuerte y alto. Su nombre era Hunter, el fue el que me rescato, poco después de eso empezamos a convivir, varios meses después tuve a mis dos hijos: Heather y Arthyom. Al momento de ellos nacer Hunter se ofreció a ser su padre.

Cuando mis hijos cumplieron 5 años Hunter se fue en una misión yo estaba incapacitada por que me habían disparado en la pierna izquierda. Ellos cuidaban de mi, me ayudaban a limpiar las habitaciones donde vivíamos en El Agujero, Arthyom me ayudaba a cambiar los vendajes de mi pierna y Heather me ayudaba a cocinar. Paso una semana y Hunter no había regresado y yo me estaba preocupando. Después de que recibí un mensaje de Hunter diciendo que estaba bien y que volvería en una semana más, empece a oír gritos y disparos afuera de nuestras habitaciones, mis hijos se escondieron yo tome mi escopeta y salí a investigar. Los Fascistas estaban atacando mi estación. Me encontré a Burbon y a Pavel mis amigos de equipo, ellos me ayudaron a evacuar a la gente civil. Cuando estaban a punto de irse con las demás personas les di a cuidar a mis hijos, ellos se los llevaron a Hansa con la gente sobreviviente mientras yo me quedaba a pelear. Cuando los trenes se fueron con las personas, los fascistas atacaron aun más y más. Uno de ellos me disparo en la pierna sana que tenia, quede fuera de combate. Mi visión se estaba poniendo borrosa cuando oí que el general Miller grito: "Beck, saca a la Teniente de aquí." después un hombre varios años mayor que yo me levanto del suelo y me puso en su espalda y tomamos un pequeño vagón hacia Hansa. Me quede dormida. Desperté unas horas más tarde en un hospital, y a un lado mio estaban mis hijos esperando a que despertara. El hombre que me había salvado se llamaba Khan Beck, el me ayudo a conseguir unas habitaciones para mi, Hunter, Heather y Arthyom, también mientras me recuperaba me ayudaba a cuidar a mis hijos. Arthyom y Heather se encariñaron mucho con Khan hasta le decían "Tío Sasha", recuerdo que cuando el volvía les traía regalos, fue un abuelo para ellos y un padre para mi, el también me apreciaba mucho, cuando salíamos de misión el me ayudaba más que nadie en el equipo. Pocos años después de ese acontecimiento nos quedamos a vivir en Hansa, yo trabajaba como militar junto con Burbon, Hunter, Pavel, Hunter y Chistopher.

Mis hijos con los años crecieron, al cumplir los dos 9 años su padrastro, nuestro equipo y yo fuimos a una misión a lanzar unos misiles en contra del nido de unas criaturas llamadas Oscuros. Hunter no sobrevivió lo asesino un Watchman, que eran perros mutados gracias al Flood. Mis hijos lloraron mares cuando les di la noticia. Les dije que cuando el murió lo ultimo que me dijo fue: "Diles a mis hijos que pase lo que pase estaré ahí con ellos." y ellos me preguntaban: "Mamá. ¿Nuestro papá fue muy valiente?" yo les decia que si y ellos sonreían. Después de ese acontecimiento me nombraron Comandante Suprema de Hansa.

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde los anteriores acontecimientos. Me sometí a un programa de clonación para mi brazo robotico, en la clonación recupere mi brazo...pero algo salio mal un clon mio pero con malas intenciones fue creado. Por lo que oí la llamaron Kyler-111, eramos CASI iguales había grandes diferencias diferencias: la voz y la forma de disparar un arma.

Ahora mis hijos tienen 18 años y se lo que se están preguntando: ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Diego?

Pocos años después del nacimiento de mis hijos Hunter me acompaño a Brahams, al momento de entrar nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa, no había nadie, parecía que era un pueblo fantasma, los Flood se habían expandido por los pueblos vecinos. Caminamos hacia el edificio donde vivía con Diego, en el apartamento no había nadie, así que continué con mi vida normal. Por lo que oí Robert Baker sobrevivo un año infectado, poco después pereció y su hermana Annette cayó en la depresión y murió de hambre.

* * *

_** Capitulo 1: Douglas y White.**_

Shira se paseaba por su oficina mientras que el comando Soto Douglas _**(no es el mejor apellido, pero bueno.)**_se recargaba en la pared inspeccionado su cuchillo.

"¿Se podría saber por qué me llamaste, White?" pregunto Soto._**  
**_

"Necesito que encuentres a Kyler y la asesines, ella trata de destruir Hansa con los Fascistas y los Rojos."

"¿Cuál es el precio?" el pregunto con curiosidad

"100 balas de calidad militar." ella respondió.

"Trato hecho, pero ¿Tu qué harás en el tiempo que no este?" el pregunto poniendo su cuchillo en su funda.

"Me quedare aquí a esperar a mis hijos y veré como van las cosas en el hospital, los Flood cada vez son más y no podemos permitir que las personas del Metro se infecten." ella respondió sentándose en su escritorio.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si, claro. Pregúntame lo que quieras."

"¿Por qué te interesas tanto en tus hijos?" el pregunto examinando la habitación.

"¿Porqué? Ellos son lo único que me queda en mi vida, Diego murió y Hunter también, el único que me ayudo en ese entonces fue Khan."

"Creo que sera mejor que me retire, señora." el dijo.

"Buena suerte, Krauser...las necesitaras para matar a Kyler." Soto se dirigió a la salida. Shira se recargo en su silla mirando varios archivos que estaban en su escritorio. Alguien toco la puerta, ella quito su atención de los documentos antes de responder: "Adelante." La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre con cabello castaño canoso, ojos cafés y un pañuelo rojo amarrado en la cabeza.

"Comandante." el hombre la saludo. Shira se levanto de su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y se acerco al hombre que aun seguía firme y saludándola, Shira aun con una mirada seria en su rostro se acerco al hombre que era unos centímetros más alto que ella y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se empezó a reír, el hombre se unió a su risa y se abrazaron.

"Khan, hace 3 meses que no te veía." Shira dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"Yo también te extrañe, Shira...pero no es necesario que me quites el aire." Khan dijo, Shira se separo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas de la pena. "Perdón, Khan."

"No te preocupes. ¿Dónde se han metido tus hijos esta vez?" el pregunto.

"Arthyom esta en Venecia y Heather esta en Alexebraskaya, los dos están ayudando a un par de equipos de soldados de la D6...y darán su arribo en tal vez medio hora." Shira dijo.

"Bueno, los esperare en "El Barril." Muero de hambre, cuando lleguen diles que los espero ahí, tengo regalos para ellos." el abrió su mochila y saco un reloj y un collar con un dije de colibrí. "Esto es para ti, hermosa. El reloj enciende una luz azul cuando estas visible y mide el tiempo de los filtros cuando estés en la superficie y bueno el collar...bueno, fue una de las chucherías que encontré en el camino, lo vi y era muy bonito." Khan dijo extendiendo la mano. "Khan, yo no puedo aceptarlos..." ella dijo negando la cabeza. "Anda, tómalos." el insistió, Shira los tomo y levanto la cadena con el dije. "Gracias...pero. ¿Qué les trajiste a mis hijos?" pregunto ella.

"Algo que les va a gustar demasiado, pero es una sorpresa." Khan se rió.

"Ok, mis hijos me los enseñaran luego." Shira rodó los ojos con diversión.

"Te veré luego, comandante."

Khan se despidió afectuosa-mente de Shira y se retiro de su oficina dejándola sola con sus asuntos, ella miro de nuevo los papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio, puso las manos en su cintura y salio de la oficina con su pistola hacia el hospital. Ella entro a una de las habitaciones donde había un hombre tosiendo muy fuertemente al punto de escupir sangre. Shira se acerco a el con el arma cargada en su bolsillo, puso una mano en la garganta del hombre y la otra en su pierna derecha donde guardaba su arma.

"Escúchame con atención, cada vez que toces rasgas tus pulmones y garganta, el Flood se aloja en tu sangre, y cada vez que toces y rasgas tus pulmones escupes sangre y esparces el virus; así que por favor, no tosas tan fuerte o tendrás una bala en la cabeza." Shira dijo con extrema frialdad, el hombre asintió con miedo y Shira retiro la mano de su garganta. Después de unos segundos de silencio el hombre empezó a toser más y más fuerte. Shira sonrió cuando desenfundo su arma y disparo, pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo y las paredes.

Ella se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos y salio de la habitación, se dirigió a la linea de salida hacia los túneles y espero unos minutos. Después sintió que alguien la miraba, ella se quedo quieta cuando oyó una voz conocida.

"Hola, mamá." la voz dijo desde atrás.

* * *

_**Bueno he aquí el Prologo y el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen un comentario, agreguen a favoritos y pongan alertas para mantenerse al tanto de esta historia. Aviso: La foto de portada del próximo capitulo sera Heather para que la vean y sepan como es ella. **_

_**Bueno espero que se la pasen muy bien. Hasta la próxima :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola :D**_

**_Aquí_**_** estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, les quería decir que Arthyom y Diego tienen la misma jeta (cara) pero Arthyom tiene el pelo negro y Diego lo tiene rubio. Bueno dejare de hablar y les diré que canción hay para este capitulo: *redoble de tambores* "Hell Frozen Rain-Mary Elizabeth McGlynn" aquí esta el Link para que la oigan por que es una canción increíble:**_

_** watch?v=qrzNABqN420**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Hell Frozen Rain**_

"Hola, mamá." una voz femenina la llamo desde atrás. Shira se dio la vuelta y vio una muchacha rubia de cabello corto con un traje militar acompañada de un muchacho castaño con un traje anti-radiación.

"Heather, Nathan. Me da gusto volverlos a ver." Shira se acerco a ellos.

"Señora." saludo Nathan.

"Descansa, soldado." Shira ordeno. "¿Cómo les fue en su misión? ¿Lograron el objetivo?" pregunto.

"Logramos el objetivo tal y como nos lo ordeno, comandante." dijo Heather.

"¿Bajas?"

"Ninguna." respondió Nathan.

"Bien espero su reporte mañana, puedes ir a descansar Da Silva." Shira dijo. Nathan saludo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿No ha regresado mi hermano?" pregunto Heather después de que Nathan se fuera.

"Lamentablemente no. Heather, Khan volvió de la Polis y esta aquí y dice que los quiere ver a ustedes dos en el Barril." Shira anuncio.

"Si, iré a verlo en un momento, tengo que cambiarme." dijo Heather. Shira asintió y vio como su hija se retiraba.

"Comandante White." una voz masculina llamo detrás de ella, Shira se dio media vuelta y vio al hijo de Burbon, Anthony.

"¿Qué pasa, Finn?" ella pregunto.

"Un conflicto con Lasky y Fhillips." Anthony dijo.

"Voy en un momento." Shira respondió antes de empezar a caminar en la dirección en la que había venido Anthony, cuando llego al lugar vio a Thomas Lasky y a Alexander Fhillips peleando. Emma volteo a ver a Shira antes de gritar: "¡Oficial presente!"

Al oír gritar a Emma los dos muchachos dejaron de pelear y los demás se pusieron en posición de firmes.

"Lasky a mi oficina, y Fhillips a marchar 200 vueltas." Shira ordeno antes de darse la vuelta hacia su oficina y Thomas la siguió. Shira se sentó en su escritorio y levanto la vista hacía Thomas.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lasky?" Shira pregunto con cierto enojo en su voz. Thomas no respondió.

"Vi a muchos cadetes pasar por aquí, muchos sufrieron igual que tu. Se que hay algo en ti que te hará sobresalir, yo lo vi, tu hermano lo vio. Estuve bajo las ordenes de tu padre, se como es, y te diré que el no dejaría que un hijo suyo salga de Hansa sin ser un comando." Shira relajo su voz.

"No se que diría mi padre, señora. Nunca lo veo." Thomas hablo por primera vez.

"Es una guerra larga, se que no puedes con varias cosas pero, puedes que aprender a tolerarlo. Ahora puedes ir a tu hogar, mañana te espero a primera hora para darte tu misión." Shira dijo, Thomas saludo, dio media vuelta y se retiro de ahí. Alguien tocó a la puerta unos segundos después. "Esta abierto" Shira dijo. Inmediatamente un joven que no pasaba de 18 años entro a la oficina. Shira levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, era Arthyom. Ella lo abrazó muy fuertemente y lo miro.

"Madre." Arthyom le devolvió el abrazo.

"Me preocupe mucho por ti, cariño." Shira dijo hundiéndose en el pecho de su hijo que era varios centímetros más alto que ella.

"¿Y mi hermana? ¿Ya regreso?" Preguntó Arthyom.

"Si. Esta bien, fue al Barril a ver a Khan." Shira respondió.

"¿Khan esta de vuelta?" Arthyom pregunto soltándose del abrazo de su madre.

"Si. El te espera en el Barril, ve a verlo, yo iré dentro de un minuto."

* * *

_En el Barril..._

"Hola, Khan." Heather saludo, ella había cambiado su uniforme militar a una falda gris, una sudadera naranja, un chaleco blanco y unas botas que llegaban abajo de la rodilla color chocolate.

"Hola, hermosa." Khan devolvió el saludo.

"¿Cómo te fue en la Polis?" Heather pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

"Pues, como siempre...solo fue a recolectar unas chucherías y maté a varios bandidos y mutantes...Nada en especial." Khan dijo y Heather trato de reprimir una risa.

"¿Y a ti cómo te fue en Alexebraskaya?" el pregunto.

"Bueno, Nathan y yo cumplimos el objetivo a la perfección." Heather respondió. Khan sonrió antes de decir: "Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si te viera ahora mismo."

"Lo se, pero el no es mi padre biológico el fue la persona que me crió, mi verdadero padre esta muerto."

"Hola, Khan. Hola, Heather." Arthyom saludo.

"Hola, Arthyom. ¿Así que muchacho, cómo te fue en Venecia?" Khan pregunto.

"Bien, pues ayudamos a los soldados de la D6 y no tengo nada importante que decir." Arthyom dijo. Heather vio que un muchacho que estaba cerca del escenario le hizo una seña, ella captó el mensaje y dijo: "Vuelvo en un momento, tengo que trabajar." Khan y Arthyom asintieron y vieron a Heather retirarse.

Poco después Heather y sus compañeros de trabajo aparecieron en el escenario y uno de ellos que tenia la guitarra eléctrica comenzó a tocar.

_**(Pon la canción por favor)**_

Heather:

_In your minds eye_  
_Lives a memory, hard to find,_  
_Blinded by sorrow_

_And a cold voice sings a melody, hear it sing_

_Hell frozen rain falls down_

_She can't hear your voice._  
_She can't hear you call._

_You have earned your choice_  
_If you're here,_  
_Can you prove you're really here?_  
_There is a moment in time,_  
_When all the cause I'm fading by divine_  
_(Divine)_

_You feel the temperature dive,_  
_And all your demons inside come crashing through_

_In your minds eye_  
_Lives a memory, hard to find_  
_Blinded by sorrow_

_And a strange voice, sings a melody, hear it sing_

_Hell frozen rain falls down_

_Everything is wrong._  
_This is not my home, is it?_

_Do I know your face?_  
_Does my mind wish to forget?_

_A toast to lonely souls_  
_You never could take control of life_

_And all the missing we love,_  
_Our hope the darkness we fight will give them light_

_In your minds eye_  
_Lives a memory, hard to find,_  
_Blinded by pain_

_And the cold voice, sings a melody, hear it sing_

_Hell frozen rain_

_Now the same voice_  
_Feeling dangerous._  
_Missing truth frozen in lies_  
_Is your family just a memory?_  
_Once Again_

_Hell frozen rain falls down_

_Of all these pieces of broken dreams._  
_There's more than scattered confuses me_

_If all these things that you say are true,_  
_You should be someone I always knew_

_In your minds eye,_  
_Lies a memory, hard to find,_  
_Blinded by pain_

_And your father, sings a melody, hear him sing_

_Hell frozen rain_

_Now the same voice,_  
_Feeling dangerous, missing truth_  
_Frozen in lies_

_Are your loved ones just a memory?_  
_Burning pain_

_Hell frozen rain falls down_

_Down_

_Life is cold here,_  
_Empty hallowed ground, in my head,_  
_Blood coloured rain falls down._

Heather termino de cantar y todas las personas en el bar aplaudieron. Ella miro a todas las personas que le aplaudían y pudo ver a Nathan guiñándole un ojo. Heather sintió que sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojizo.

* * *

_**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo. Gracias a los que pusieron favorito y alertas. Por favor pongan un comentario :D**_

_**Aviso: La próxima imagen e portada sera de Arthyom.**_

_**Nos vemos luego :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Bueno hoy no hablaremos ni de Shira, ni de Heather, ni de Arthyom (aunque la foto de portada es el) hoy vamos a hablar de lo que le esta pasando a Soto Douglas en su viaje a matar a Kyler, y hoy tendremos a un invitado especial que ustedes querían ver. Sin más que hablar empezamos con el capitulo. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Encuentros inesperados.**_

Soto caminaba por los túneles vacíos del Metro el silenciosamente se abrió paso a través de una puerta algo oxidada y escucho una voz masculina.

"¡Por favor, señora, se lo suplico, déjeme vivir, tengo 2 hijos esperándome...!" La voz fue interrumpida por un disparo muy fuerte. Al parecer una escopeta.

"Revisen el cuerpo de seguro tiene algo de valor. Yo iré a reiniciar la conexión con el Coronel Hood." Una voz femenina ordenó.

"¡Si, señor!" Dos voces respondieron. Al oír alejarse unos pasos Soto entro en la habitación donde los dos fascistas estaban revisando el cuerpo. El se acercó y los asesinó con su cuchillo. El se acercó y vio a Kyler hablando hacia una pantalla de luz, el se quedó quieto y escucho de lo que hablaba.

"Coronel, nos dirigimos a Hansa a buscar a la Comandante McCloud. Hemos descubierto a un espía, lo matamos." Kyler dijo.

"Muy bien, teniente. Dentro de poco la Hansa sera nuestra, Hood fuera." La trasmisión termino. Kyler apagó la pantalla de luz y escucho el ruido de carga de un arma.

"¿Tus ultimas palabras, Kyler?" Soto preguntó desde atrás.

"¿Shira te envió?" Kyler preguntó aun sin darse la vuelta.

"Tal vez." Soto respondió a unto de disparar pero algo lo detuvo. Un hombre se interpuso entre Kyler y Soto. El hombre apuntando con un arma a Soto.

"¿Diego?" Soto preguntó bajando su arma.

"¿Soto? ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?" Diego devolvió la pregunta aun sin soltar su arma.

"Vine a matarla." Soto respondió.

"No, no te permitiré matarla." Diego dijo poniéndose aun más enfrente de Kyler.

"¿Tu? ¿Defendiéndome a mi, Kyler-111 sin ni siquiera conocerme? Eso se me hace muy raro en un hombre." Kyler se rió.

"¿Kyler? Espera, tu no eres Shira." Diego dijo.

"Claro que no. Ahora si me disculpas..." Kyler se acerco a Soto y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Genial, 4 miseras horas vagando por la Linea Roja para no completar la misión que la Coronel me encomendó." Soto se quejó levantándose del suelo.

"Soto, necesito que me lleves con Shira White. ¿La conoces?" Diego preguntó.

"Lo haré, yo también voy con ella."

* * *

_4 horas después... **(las cuales no quise describir porque me da flojera)**_

Diego y Soto llegaron a Hansa con bien. Soto se acerco a Pavel y le preguntó: "¿Has visto a la Comandante, Pavel?"

"Si, esta reprendiendo a un grupo de cadetes." Pavel dijo.

"Gracias, Pavel."

Soto y Diego caminaron hacia la oficina de Shira. Soto se volvió a mirar a Diego antes de entrar.

"Escúchame, Diego, antes de entrar te diré que la Comandante es algo fría. Pero cuando abre su corazón es ella en verdad. Iré por ella, tu puedes entrar." Soto se dio media vuelta y se retiró. Diego entro y vio la oficina. Solo eran papeles por todas partes, archivos, libros y un gran escritorio.

Diego vio un par de marcos que tenían fotos, el tomo el primero y vio a Shira abrazando a una niña rubia que no pasaba de 9 años. El sonrió para sus adentros y devolvió a su lugar la primera foto. El tomo la segunda y vio a Shira con la niña rubia que ahora parecía tener 13 años y a un chico pelinegro de ojos azules que no pasaba de 13 años al igual que la chica rubia.

El oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de el, el se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer de pelo negro corto y con un uniforme militar color café obscuro. La mujer cerró la puerta con seguro y lo miro a los ojos. Diego se acercó a ella sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos. Shira le dio una fuerte bofetada, el se tocó la mejilla marcada y en cuando la volteó a ver ella lo besó. El de inmediato le devolvió el beso, el movió una de sus manos a su cintura y otra en su mejilla alejando sus lagrimas de sus preciosos ojos azules.

Los dos se separaron después de un rato y Shira lo miró con confusión.

"Estabas muerto." ella dijo. "No estaba muerto."

"Después de dar a luz fui a Brahams, no había nadie. Era un pueblo fantasma."

"¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo o hija?" Diego preguntó tomándola fuertemente de los hombros. "Están en nuestras habitaciones, escúchame, si te les presentas diciendo que eres su padre les dolerá mucho. Mi primer esposo murió y el fue un padre para ellos ya que tu no estabas."

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuantos años tiene?" Diego preguntó ansiosa-mente.

"La mayor se llama Heather y el menor se llama Arthyom, ambos tienen 18 años." Shira dijo.

"Déjame verlos." Diego suplicó.

* * *

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de poner un comentario y agregar a favoritos. **_

_**Aviso: La próxima foto de portada sera de Emma Orensky.**_

**_Adiós_**_** :3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, estoy aquí de vuelta. Perdón por no actualizar desde hace ya un tiempo pero he estado ocupada en la escuela xD Y bueno, por fin Bird (Guest) comento!**_

_**Bueno no se si el capitulo de hoy va a ser triste, no lo se. Bueno espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: El plan.**_

"Por favor, Shira. ¿Puedo ser parte de la vida de mis hijos?" Diego preguntó tomando a Shira de la muñeca.

"Escúchame, Diego. Heather y Arthyomich ya han perdido a una persona a la que amaban...no se como reaccionarían si aparecieras diciendo que tu eres su padre, lo más probable es que me odien por el resto de sus vidas, y son lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida." Shira explicó con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"Te prometo que te apoyare con esto. Te hice una promesa."

"Y yo también te hice una y la rompí." Alguien tocó la puerta. Shira se alejó de Diego y se secó las lagrimas y su mirada se volvió de nuevo seria.

"¿Quién es?" Shira preguntó con su expresión seria.

"Comandante McCloud, soy Khan." Khan llamó desde afuera de la oficina.

"¿Qué pasa, Khan?" Shira abrió la puerta. "Heather y Arthyom ya dieron sus reportes, ellos solicitan su nueva misión." Khan respondió.

"Diles que vengan."

"¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Quién es este hombre?" Khan preguntó mientras señalaba a Diego.

"Cierra la puerta, Khan." Shira pidió. Khan cerró la puerta detrás de el.

"¿Bueno, Shira, quién es el?" Khan exigió.

Shira suspiró con tristeza. "El es Diego Bennett, el padre biológico de Heat y Arthyom." Shira respondió sentándose sobre su escritorio.

"Pensé que Hunter era su padre." Khan dijo con un toque de sarcasmo mirando a Diego.

"Escucha yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocer y cuidar a mis hijos, pero aun así los amo." Diego contraatacó.

"Tu abandonaste a la mujer que amabas mientras estaba embarazada de tus dos hijos." Khan reclamó mientras levantaba la voz.

"Khan, el no me abandonó, yo lo dejé por mi propio bien." Shira respondió.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo piensan decirles?" Khan preguntó mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a Diego.

"Eso era de lo que estábamos hablando." Diego respondió.

"Khan dijiste que mis hijos están esperando su próxima misión, ¿Cierto?" Shira dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Conozco esa mirada, Shira."

"¿Recuerdas el accidente en ruta Colonia hacia Cisne?" Shira preguntó.

"Los motores de los vagones no funcionaron." Khan respondió. "En realidad si, montaron mal el motor después de una revisión. Los vagones transportaron a mas de 100 almas al infierno, los sobrevivientes se quedaron en los Jardines Botánicos."

"¿Y?" Diego preguntó sin agarrar el sentido de lo que Khan y Shira estaban hablando.

"Los sobrevivientes poco después murieron, dejaron municiones, comida, documentos importantes, libros y demás cosas. Podemos llevar a Heather y Arthyomich a una búsqueda con nosotros como equipo." Shira explicó.

"Eso reforzaría su confianza en ti, Diego. Y tal vez cuando confíen en ti lo suficiente puedes decirles que eres su padre." Khan continuó.

"¿Quieres conocerlos, no? Khan, diles que vengan." Shira ordenó.

"Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, Shira." Khan suspiró y salió de la habitación...

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, perdonen por no haber actualizado, tuve una decepción amorosa y no había actualizado, y llevo como dos semanas tratando de escribir esto. **_

_**Aviso: La próxima foto de portada sera Nathan Da Silva. **_

_**Nos vemos, por favor comenten :D. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien por si querían regresar la pregunta. Estaba en mi mundo de fantasía cuando de repente mi celular sonó con mi canción favorita de Skrillex y vi mi celular y tenía un Mail de un comentario que Bird (Guest) me había escrito. Y justo ahora me estoy poniendo a escribir mi capitulo. xD**_

_**En fin, la canción del día de hoy es "Silent Scream." aquí esta el Link: watch?v=bF35I8KXXMY**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Otro Oscuro._**

Khan salió de la oficina y se dirigió al Barril donde seguían Heather y Arthyomich. El vio a Arthyom con Emma en una mesa y a Nathan en la barra viendo a Heather con Cristalize y con Emile cantando en el escenario.

_**(Pon la canción, por favor.)**_

_Tell me all the things you see_

_Lately, I have come to dream_  
_Of bird-less skies, their silent cries_  
_In this empty box, my heart is lost_

_Once blind by the fears we hide_  
_Fragile like a wounded child_  
_The maze of life, we fall behind life, we fall behind _  
_In this empty box, where your heart is lost_

_One day, when you run away_  
_From all the pain that you face_  
_You're as lonely when you come to see_  
_That the truth is never seen_

_Shame of memories when we fall asleep_  
_Among the burning dreams_  
_Make you believe in the silent screams _  
_When they whisper in your sleep_

_[La la la la]_

_One day, when you run away_  
_From all the pain that you face_  
_You're as lonely when you come to see_  
_That the truth is never seen_

_Shame of memories when we fall asleep_  
_Among the burning dreams_  
_Make you believe in the silent screams _  
_When they whisper in your..._

_One day, when you run away_  
_From all the pain that you face_  
_You're as lonely when you come to see_  
_That the truth is never seen_

_Shame of memories when we fall asleep_  
_Among the burning dreams_  
_Make you believe in the silent screams _  
_When they whisper, "Come to me."_

La canción termino y Heather, Cristalize y Emile bajaron del escenario. Khan se acercó a Heather y a Arthyom un poco nervioso pero se esforzó por mantener su rostro amable. "Chicos, su madre les dará un nueva misión." Khan dijo.

"Si, gracias, Khan. Adiós, cariño." Heather se despidió de Nathan con un beso en la mejilla. Arthyom giró los ojos al ver eso y volteó a ver a Emma y le dio un beso en la frente. "Vuelvo en un minuto." Arthyom se despidió de ella y los dos hermanos caminaron hacia la oficina de su madre. Los dos entraron y saludaron a su madre como lo haría cualquier militar ante sus superiores.

"Señora." Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo poniéndose en posición de firmes. "Heather, Arthyom, ya tengo en mente su próxima misión. Su misión sera ir a la ruta Colonia a los vagones y recuperar suministros de ahí mismo. Yo los acompañare junto con el Teniente Diego Bennett." Shira dijo desde su escritorio. Heather y Arthyom vieron a Diego quien se encontraba en posición de descanso al lado derecho del escritorio. Diego se acercó a ellos y les dio la mano.

"Diego Bennett, a su servicio." Diego se presentó. Heather fue la primera en darle la mano pero dudosamente, ella cuando lo vio por primera vez era casi igual a ella, tenía las mismas características, cabello rubio, ojos color miel y la piel clara y eso hizo que ella desconfiara de él, ya que casi nadie en toda la linea del metro era rubio.

"Heather McCloud." ella dijo aun con un poco de desconfianza. Diego trató de no cambiar su expresión al oír que Heather se presentaba con su apellido paterno. Los dos se soltaron las manos y Diego hizo su alcance a la mano de Arthyom tratando de presentarse.

"Arthyomich McCloud." Arthyom se presentó negándose a estrechar la mano de Diego con una pequeña mueca. Alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina.

"Adelante." Shira respondió, Pavel entró.

"Comandante, Miller le llama, él tiene un anuncio importante para todos los soldados de la estación." Pavel dijo.

"Vamos en un momento, gracias Pavel." Shira asintió y Pavel salió de la habitación.

"Vamos." Shira ordenó. Heather y Arthyom asintieron y salieron acompañados por Diego, los dos hermanos se apartaron un poco para poder hablar:

"¿De dónde crees que haya salido ese tipo?" Heather le preguntó a su hermano.

"No tengo idea, pero al parecer mamá confía en el." Arthyom respondió,

"Si, al parecer, pero, es raro que tenga el pelo rubio, en la estación donde hay más personas rubias en el Imperio." Heather dijo aun sin quitarse la duda.

"¿Crees que sea un rojo?" Arthyom preguntó alzando una ceja.

"No, el se ve un poco joven y no se ve que haya nacido, ni crecido en el Metro, los rubios aquí son mucho más pálidos y un poco más débiles." Heather se mordió el labio.

"La primera cosa que pensé cuando lo vi tenia tus mismas características, Heat." Arthyom se tocó la barbilla.

"¿No crees que el sea...?" Heather no pudo terminar la oración por que su hermano la interrumpió: "No, no creo, mamá es demasiado para alguien como él." Arthyom se rió en voz baja.

"Tienes razón, mamá no se acostaría con alguien así, pero, tengo una extraña sensación sobre ese tipo." Heather se volvió a morder el labio.

"Oí que hay otro Oscuro vivo en la superficie." Shira oyó susurrar a un soldado.

"¿Qué no los Oscuros estaban muertos?" otro soldado preguntó.

"Al parecer, pero solo quedó uno con vida, al parecer un niño, la muerte de Hunter fue en vano en ese entonces, la comandante lo dejó morir y ni siquiera pudo aniquilar al ultimo Oscuro." el soldado susurró.

"Imagínate, ella, viuda con dos hijos de 5 años que ahora son los preferidos, lo más probable es que sus hijos no hayan sido de Hunter, de seguro ella se acostó con alguien más fuera del matrimonio y el estúpido de Hunter recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, para el sería más trabajo extra." Ella oyó como un soldado se rió. Sus risas pararon cuando ella pasó justo en frente de ellos y saludaron. Ella suspiro y siguió avanzando. Los cuatro llegaron a la gran sala donde se encontraba todo el personal de Hansa desde los rangos medios hasta los soldados comando.

"Caballeros, damas, se nos ha informado que hay otro Oscuro vivo en la superficie, nuestra misión es aniquilar lo antes de que los del Imperio lo encuentren primero que nosotros." Miller dijo.

"No creo que sea necesario aniquilar lo, después de todo cuando la comandante White activó los misiles contra su nido ellos trataron de hacer contacto con ella. Tal vez solo buscaban comunicarse y Shira tenia un vinculo con ellos y ahora destruimos a su especie y el solo quiere hablar con nosotros." Khan intervino.

"Beck, si ellos trataran de hacer contacto con nosotros no nos matarían." Miller alzó un poco la voz.

"Miller, trata de entender, Shira tiene un don especial y la basura que ellos le hacen a las personas no la afecta a ella." Khan volvió a hablar.

"¡Estas loco de remate! ¡Ahora a ti te esta haciendo mierda la mente! Llévense lo de aquí." Miller ordenó. Dos hombres se acercaron a Khan y lo sacaron de la habitación.

"Y ahora a usted, White, tendrá que subir y terminar su trabajo." Miller ordenó. "A la orden señor." Shira respondió y salió de la habitación junto con sus hijos.

"¿Otro Oscuro? No lo mataran si yo lo llevo ante Kyler, primero."...Un hombre pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

_**Hey! Aquí esta mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos. Chao!**_

_**Aviso: la próxima imagen de portada sera de Shira vs. Kyler. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí y si se preguntan por que actualicé tan rápido es por que mi mecanismo de trabajo es: "Me ponen un comentario nuevo capitulo, no comentario, no nuevo capitulo." **_

_**Respondiendo a la pregunta de Bird (Guest) mi canción preferida de Skrillex sería Cinema y ET (Remix) de Katy Perry. **_

_**Bueno, comencemos. Espero que les guste a todos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Pesadillas.**_

"¿Madre, qué misión vamos a tomar ahora?" Heather preguntó. Shira se mordió el labio antes de preguntar: "¿Están dispuestos a ir conmigo hacia el Oscuro?"

"Si, nunca he visto a un Oscuro y si es verdad lo que Khan dijo, tal vez estemos bien." Heather respondió.

"Si, yo también quiero a ver a un Oscuro...otra vez." Arthyom se recargó sobre la pared.

"¿Hablas de ese día cuando subiste a la superficie con Emma y Thomas cuando tenían 7 años?" Shira preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"Precisamente." Él respondió.

* * *

_Escena retrospectiva..._

_"¡Arthyom! ¡Arthyom!" Emma llamó a Arthyom desde el lugar en el que ella estaba sentada junto con Heather y Thomas. Arthyom fue corriendo hasta el grupo: "¿Qué pasa, Emy?" Él preguntó. _

_"Estamos aburridos, juguemos a algo." Emma dijo con alegría la ultima parte._

_"No, yo paso, voy a ir con Cristalize y con Emile." Heather se levantó de la banca y se dirigió lejos de ellos._

_"¡Ya se, vamos a jugar a ponernos retos!" Thomas dijo con una voz muy infantil. "Si, vamos." Arthyom y Emma dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Ok, yo primero. Los reto a subir a la superficie." Thomas dijo. _

_"¿A la superficie?" Emma preguntó algo angustiada. "Vamos, Emy, sera divertido." Arthyom la tomó de la mano. "Ok, pero hay guardias en la entrada. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?" ella preguntó. "No te preocupes por eso, Emy, hay un túnel secreto que mi hermano y yo descubrimos." Thomas respondió. Emma se quedó pensativa por un momento y asintió. Los tres niños burlando toda vigilancia se fueron hacía un túnel pequeño y obscuro lleno de telarañas. Los tres chiquillos se acercaron a unas escaleras eléctricas inservibles. El aire frió se podía sentir, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Arthyom y él volteó a ver a Emma que tenia la vista fija hacía las escaleras.  
_

_"Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a subir!" Thomas dijo __acercándose a los dos con tres mascaras anti-gas colgando de los brazos. Emma tomó una mascara y un filtro y se la puso, lo mismo hicieron Arthyomich y Thomas._

_"Una carrera, el ultimo que llegue... se lo comerán las Arañas por la noche." Thomas dijo empezando a correr, Arthyom y Emma se quedaron quietos y después de unos segundos ellos comenzaron a correr. Los tres quedaban iguales, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la superficie. Los tres niños se detuvieron cuando vieron las ruinas de la ciudad y ese cielo gris. "¿Eso es el cielo?" Thomas preguntó apuntando hacia éste. "Es hermoso." Emma aplaudió. "Mis padres ya me habían contado de esto, nunca había visto el cielo." Arthyom pateó una piedra. Unos gruñidos se escucharon desde el pasto. Thom dio unos pasos hacía atrás antes de correr y dejar a Emma y a Arthyom. Una Nosaily salió de la nada y empezó a acercarse a Arthyom. "¡A correr!" Emma gritó antes de dirigirse de nuevo al Metro. Arthyom se quedó paralizado cuando más Nosailys y Naos los rodearon. Un Nosaily se lanzó sobre Arthyom, pero antes de tocarlo algo golpeó a aquella bestia. Una criatura de al menos dos metros y con unas grandes manos que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, una cara deformada y ojos negros, un Oscuro. El Oscuro golpeó a todos los monstruos e hizo que __huyeran. El Oscuro desapareció y Arthyom corrió y volvió hacia la linea. _

_Ese Oscuro lo protegió..._

* * *

"Preparen sus cosas, mañana salimos antes de que anochezca." Shira ordenó mientras su hijo estaba aun en sus pensamientos. Arthyom salió de su trance y asintió, y se dirigió con Heather a sus habitaciones. Shira se acercó a Diego, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta un sitió un poco alejado.

"¿Aun quieres ir con nosotros?" Ella preguntó.

"Si." Diego respondió.

"Sera demasiado peligroso." Shira le advirtió.

"He sobrevivido a este lugar una vez, podre con otra." él se cruzó de brazos. "Bien, mañana antes del anochecer, prepara tus cosas. Hasta mañana." Ella se despidió. Shira se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con sus hijos y se tendió en la cama con sus pensamientos hechos un desorden.

"Hasta mañana, madre." Heather se despidió mientras se acostaba en la cama al lado de la de su hermano, mientras, Arthyom ya se había quedado dormido.

"Hasta mañana, cariño." Shira respondió y se quedó dormida.

* * *

_Shira corría por un parque de diversiones, ella miró hacia atrás viendo a varias personas que la perseguían. Shira se escondió detrás de un puesto de un juego, al lado de ella había un traje de un conejo rosa y con la ropa y boca ensangrentadas, Shira miró el conejo por primera vez y volvió su lista al lado contrarió en la dirección de un carrusel, ella volvió a ver al conejo y éste movió la cabeza __abrupta mente haciendo que Shira gritara y corriera hacia el carrusel. Shira se arrastró por el carrusel y vio como varias personas se formaron en un circulo alrededor del carrusel y las personas se volvieron fuego, un circulo de fuego. El carrusel empezó a dar vuelta impulsado por un gran hombre que cubría su cara con un paño color negro. Shira miró hacia adelante y se vio a ella misma con la cara inhumanamente blanca, labios de un color negro y ropa llena de tierra y ceniza. _

_"No podrás derrotarme, no vayas a Black Mountains." Su reflejo dijo. El fuego empezó a rodear a Shira e hizo que ella se quemara viva._

* * *

Shira se despertó con un sobresalto y miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había despertado a sus hijos. 'Cálmate, Shira, solo fue una pesadilla.' Ella se dijo a sí misma tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Finalmente ella cayó en su sueño.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no se olviden de comentar y poner un favorito.**_

_**Avisos: **_

_**1. No hablare de Kyler en un largo tiempo. O al menos eso creo.**_

_**2. Esta será la historia más larga que he escrito (hasta ahora, tal vez se componga de unos 17 a 30 capítulos)**_

_**3. La imagen del próximo capitulo sera Heather, otra vez. **_

_**Chao! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, otra vez, estoy aquí con mi nuevo capitulo. Hoy el grupo va a ir por el Oscuro pero algo saldrá mal va a ser un capitulo un poco triste. Pero como saben todo tiene un final feliz, bueno tal vez mi primera historia no lo tuvo pero creo que esta historia va a tener un final feliz o al menos eso creo. La canción del capitulo de hoy es..."You're Not Here-Akira Yamaoka." Aquí esta el Link para que la oigan:**_

_** watch?v=SZmMD84XpCs **_

_**Como sea, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Ven a Black Mountains.**_

Shira se despertó y vio el reloj que Khan le había dado, 8:30 a.m. ella se vistió con su uniforme y sacó de debajo de su cama una mochila, y una caja de madera. Shira sacó todas las cosas inservibles de la mochila y abrió la caja. Ella sacó de la caja un cuaderno muy viejo _**(el mismo que ella había estado escribiendo antes de dejar a**_**_ Diego_)**, la llave del sótano de su antigua casa, y la daga que le había robado a Claudia, y puso las cosas de su utilidad (filtros, munición, etc.), ella salió de la habitación y se encontró con Diego en su oficina.

"Bien, ¿Cuál es tu plan?" él preguntó.

"Heather es una muy buena francotiradora, Arthyom es muy bueno a distancias cortas,...No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo." Shira se rió para sus adentros. "Voy a ir al Barril, lo más probable es que Heather ya este ahí." Shira salió de la habitación acompañada por Diego. Ellos entraron al Barril y se sentaron en una mesa, Shira sacó su cuaderno de una de las bolsas de su mochila y empezó a leer.

* * *

_Hoy 16 de Marzo de 2013 es mi cumpleaños numero 21, 1 año desde que escapé de Black Mountains, ya se la mayoría de las cosas sobre mi, pero hay más, la llave que encontré, la daga de Claudia, yo ya las había visto en algún lugar en mi hogar. La llave siempre la traía colgada del cuello, el mango de la daga se parece a la perilla de la puerta del sótano._

* * *

"Esta canción se llama You're Not Here." Heather anunció, las personas aplaudieron y ella comenzó a cantar. _**(Pon la canción, por favor.)**_

_Blue sky to forever_  
_The green grass blows in the wind, dancing_  
_It would be a much better sight with you with me_

_If you hadn't met me_  
_I'd be fine on my own, baby_  
_I never felt so lonely then you came along_

_So now what should I do?_  
_I'm strung out, addicted to you_  
_My body aches, now that you're gone_  
_My supply fell through_

_You gladly gave me everything you had and more_  
_You craved my happiness_  
_When you made me feel joy it made you smile_  
_But now I feel your stress_

_Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no_  
_And who has time for tears?_  
_I never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,_  
_'till now..._

_Oh, I feel your stress..._

_Oh, who has time for tears?_  
_Oh, my baby..._

_Yeah yeah..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_Oh, I feel your stress..._

La canción terminó y Heather bajó del escenario y se sentó junto a su madre. "Vamos, entre más pronto lleguemos más rápido terminaremos." Shira dijo levantándose de la silla, los tres salieron del Barril y se encontraron a Arthyom esperándolos en la puerta. Varios de los guardias abrieron la puerta y el grupo salió de la estación con sus mascaras anti-gas. Los 4 estuvieron caminando por un largo rato hasta que se toparon con un rió de agua radioactiva. Shira miró hacia los lados y vio un avión estrellado que atravesaba el rió.

"Pasemos por ahí." Shira ordenó. Los 4 se dirigieron al avión. Arthyom se puso en una rodilla y juntó sus manos y Heather saltó para llegar al techo del avión. Después de eso siguió Shira y Diego. Diego le alcanzó una mano a Arthyom para que el pudiera subir, pero él se negó desconfiando y subió solo. Los cuatro atravesaron el avión sin problema y llegaron al lugar, un poco más adelante estaba el nido de los Oscuros.

"Bien, Diego y yo iremos por el Oscuro, Heather, ve por arriba y cubre nos, Arthyom vas conmigo." Shira dijo, y Heather subió a una estructura de piedra desmoronada y siguió al grupo desde arriba con su Rifle Francotirador.

"¿Ves algo, Heat?" Arthyom preguntó desde su comunicador.

"Nada hasta ahora...espera, lo tengo esta unos 20 metros de ustedes, hacia la derecha." Heather dijo por su tres se dirigieron hacia la derecha y Heather pisando les los talones desde las estructuras. Shira se adelantó junto con Diego corriendo lo más rápido que ellos podían. Al llegar vieron que el Oscuro trataba de escalar una pared. El niño _**(el Oscuro) **_miró a Shira y le tocó la mano haciendo que ella se sintiera enferma, y un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

* * *

_Shira tenía 7 años ella estaba ayudando a su padre a acomodar las cosas viejas que estaban en su garage._

_"Shira, voy a ir por tus hermanas y hermano a la escuela. Te quedaras con tu madre ¿entendido?" Jasper preguntó y Shira asintió. Jasper salió de la casa y Shira solo esperó hasta que el ya no estuviera a la vista. Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del sótano, ella giró la perilla y vio a su madre con un mandil lleno de sangre hablando con una mujer extraña. "¡El que Alessa no sea mi hija real no me da una razón para matarla!" Jade le reclamó a la otra mujer._

_"Jade, eres del clan Beck, sabes que cada 15 años se hace un sacrificio solo dejando a tu heredero o heredera que continuara con el ritual...Pero en tu caso todos tu hijos son demonios y necesitan ser destruidos." la mujer argumentó._

_"No lo haré, Claudia, en el fuego tragaste tu odio, la fe te destruye y los hará hundirse a todos en una pesadilla eterna." Jade dijo._

_"Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, tu también te hundirás. Pero te diré una cosa, no mataré a Shira por que ella es la que engendrara al nuevo dios para abrirnos paso hacia el Paraíso Eterno y así podremos librar al mundo de los pecadores." _

_Shira al oír eso cerró rápidamente la puerta y corrió a su habitación para evitar que su madre la regañase._

* * *

Shira despertó y vio como el Oscuro huyó. Ella se sentía mareada después de volver a experimentar su pasado, pero algo la despertó de su trance.

"¡Mamá!" Heather gritó casi chillando. Ella miró desde lo lejos a su hija y vio que varios hombres se la trataban de llevar _**(son como los que había mencionado en mi historia anterior)**_

Heather pateó a uno de sus atacantes y trató de liberarse pero todo fue en vano. Mientras Arthyom y Diego fueron rodeados por otros 3 hombres uno golpeó a Diego con un tubo de metal y lo dejó inconsciente, Shira reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y sacó su arma pero los disparos no afectaban a los hombres. Uno de ellos se acercó a Arthyom y le disparó con una pistola aturdidora. Shira se empezó a sentir aun más enferma de lo que sentía antes, su visión se volvió un poco borrosa pero pudo distinguir las figuras de los hombres que se llevaban a Heather y a Arthyom en sus espaldas mientras que Diego seguía inerte en el suelo. Su visión empezó a mejorar y ella vio a dos figuras sin forma que no se distinguían ella solo pudo notar que uno era un hombre y la otra figura era una mujer.

La figura de la mujer fue corriendo hacía ella, y Shira al verla bien era un monstruo. No tenía ojos y había dos placas que atravesaban cada uno de sus ojos con forma curva, su piel era color ceniza, no tenia cabello, y lo que parecían ser sus manos tenían apegadas unas grandes cuchillas. Ella o eso la golpeó lo más duro posible con el mando de su cuchilla y Shira cayó al suelo sin consciencia alguna.

Una hora después ella despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, su mascara anti-gas estaba rota, ella cambió el filtro y pudo respirar mejor y miro su brazo derecho tenía sangre, ella arrancó la manga de su uniforme y vio que en su brazo estaba escrito con su propia sangre "_Ven a Black Mountains." _Shira miró a Diego aun inconsciente, pero al menos estaba vivo. El empezó a despertar tosiendo y ahogándose por oxigeno, su filtro se había acabado. Shira rápidamente sacó el ultimo que ella tenía y lo puso el mascara de Diego. Diego respiró un poco más tranquilo y miró hacia los lados y vio que dos figuras humanas se acercaban a ellos corriendo.

"Comandante." Emma exclamó y ayudo a Shira a levantarse del suelo. "¿Esta bien, Teniente?" Nathan le preguntó a Diego mientras le ayudaba a pararse. "Estamos bien."

"¿Y Heather y Arthyom?" Emma preguntó algo angustiada. "Se los llevaron." Shira respondió. "¿Quiénes?" Nathan preguntó con histeria.

"No lo se, no parecían Rojos, ni Fascistas."

"Vamos a la estación más cercana, moriremos si nos quedamos aquí." Emma dijo. Ellos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a las puertas que llevaban a la estación. "El Diamante."...

* * *

_**Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos. **_

_**Aviso: La siguiente foto de portada sera Arthyom **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**He aquí con mi nuevo capitulo, hoy descubriremos el lado obscuro de dos de nuestros personajes. Espero que lo disfruten y que se pongan a chillar. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: El sello de Metatron, la aparición de la obscuridad y Dalhia Wolf.**_

Los cuatro al llegar a la estación "El Diamante." buscaron un lugar donde dormir. Shira al llegar abrió su mochila y un sello de metal cayó al suelo, ella lo tomó y lo examinó, en la parte de enfrente tenia símbolos ilegibles, Shira había visto ese símbolo antes, y en la parte de atrás tenia una ranura, pareciera que tuviera una parte que encajara en ese lugar.

"¿Qué es eso?" Nathan preguntó.

"No lo se, al parecer es un sello, pero debe de haber otra parte que encaja atrás." Shira respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Creen que estemos lejos de entrar a Black Mountains?" Shira cambió el tema.

"¡No! No, creo que estamos muy cerca...Y no debería ir." Nathan respondió de inmediato con algo de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?" Shira y Diego preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Hemos leído las notas sobre Black Mountains, no debería ir ahí." Emma respondió.

"Necesito encontrar a mis hijos."

"Usted sabe que nadie puede escapar de ahí, necesita irse lejos de aquí." Emma completó.

"¡Emma!" Shira alegó.

"No, escúcheme. He visto antes a los soldados que los atacaron, se llaman la Orden de Valtiel y la Orden te está buscando. Quizás, por eso se llevaron a sus hijos, para hacerte volver." Emma respondió.

"No tenemos elección. ¿No lo entienden?" Shira preguntó.

"Lo entendemos, pero no queremos que nada malo pase." Nathan respondió. Shira volvió a fruncir el ceño y se acostó en su cama, lo mismo hicieron todos. Shira volvió a tener pesadillas...

* * *

_Alessa caminaba por las calles de Black Mountains, la gente atemorizada corría de ella, mientras con cada paso que ella daba el lugar se llenaba de obscuridad. Las personas morían y se quemaban en sus pesadillas..._

* * *

Shira despertó de un sobresalto haciendo que Diego se despertara, pero Nathan y Emma estaban despiertos sentados en la cama, Nathan jugando con el sello que Shira había encontrado en su mochila.

"¿No durmieron?" Diego preguntó enderezándose. "No." Fue la única respuesta de Emma. "No podemos avanzar más." Nathan dijo. Shira se levantó de su cama.

"Ya hablamos de esto, tenemos que hacerlo." Shira dijo.

"¿Por qué no quieren escucharnos?" Emma preguntó con los ojos vidriosos. "Son de nuestros hijos de los que estamos hablando, ¿acaso no lo entienden?" Diego reclamó alzando un poco la voz.

"Lo entendemos." Emma y Nathan dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo caso omiso a la confesión de Diego.

"¡No lo entienden! ¡A ustedes no les importa!" Shira también alzó un poco la voz.

"¡Pero nosotros nacimos en esa Orden!" Emma se levantó de la cama quedando enfrente de Shira y de Diego.

"¿Qué?" Los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras daban un paso hacia atrás.

"Nacimos y crecimos en Black Mountains. Nos hicieron venir a este mundo para asegurarnos de que regreses." Nathan dijo acompañando a Emma.

"No. No, eso es imposible. La orden está atrapada en Black Mountains." Shira retrocedió más.

"Es posible de que algunos escapen algunos días pero requiere sacrificios y sufrimiento." Emma dijo mostrando su tobillo derecho donde había una quemadura con forma del símbolo del sello. Nathan se levantó la camisa y dejó ver una horrible cicatriz que tenía la misma forma.

"¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?" Diego preguntó mientras las luces empezaban a parpadear.

"Toda la vida nos han enseñado es que Alessa es la maldad de este mundo. Ella nos atrapó, ella trajo la obscuridad. Y usted es parte de ese mal, pero eso no es verdad, si usted es parte de Alessa, usted es la parte inocente." Emma dijo mirando a los ojos a Shira.

"¡Todo este tiempo me engañaron!" Shira gritó. "Tuvimos que hacerlo, proyectan sus espíritus en mi, usted los vio." Emma dijo.

"Se llevaron a mis hijos." Shira se quejó. "Créeme, por favor, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con esto. Lo sentimos." Las luces empezaron a parpadear cada vez más mientra Nathan se defendía.

"¿¡Por qué a ellos!? ¿¡Por qué no a mi!?" Shira gritó con lagrimas en los ojos. "Por que usted tiene que volver por su propia voluntad. Se los llevaron para que fueran detrás de ellos." Nathan respondió. "¿Por qué soy tan importante?"

"Por que la Orden no estará libre hasta que Alessa desaparezca, y usted hará que eso suceda. Su poder los mantiene atrapados"

"¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos? ¿Siguen con vida?" Diego preguntó. "Si, pero no por mucho, nuestros padres, los matarán cuando obtengan lo que quieren." Emma respondió.

"¿Dónde están?"

"En el santuario debajo de la ciudad." Shira y Diego salieron de la habitación, pero antes de que esos sucediera Emma los detuvo.

"¡Esperen!"

"¡NO!" Shira gritó, las luces se apagaron y se encendieron. Nathan tomó el sello en su mano y se lo extendió a Shira.

"Lo necesita, deben encontrar la otra mitad. Solo así podrán salvar a sus hijos, mi abuelo la tiene." Nathan dijo mientras Shira tomaba el sello. "¿Él está en el manicomio?"

"Si, Leonard Galvin."

"Es peligroso, déjenos ayudarles." Emma suplicó. "¡NO!" Las luces se apagaron por completo. "¿Qué fue eso?" Diego preguntó.

"La Obscuridad se acerca." Emma y Nathan respondieron. Las luces se prendieron dejando a la vista la habitación que se estaba convirtiendo en oxido y sangre, el papel tapiz caía al suelo, el suelo se abría, las paredes rechinaban. "¿Qué sucede? ¡Deténganlo, hagan que se detenga!" Shira pidió con histeria.

"Usted lo inició." Emma señaló a Shira.

"No, yo no fui. ¿Cómo pude ser yo?" Shira preguntó mirando el entorno. "Por que usted es parte de Alessa, estamos tan cerca que usted dejó que la Obscuridad penetrara." Nathan dijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Diego volvió a preguntar. "No lo sabemos." Emma respondió. Un trueno iluminó la habitación y los dos monstruos que Shira había visto cuando se llevaron a Heather y a Arthyom aparecieron detrás de Nathan y Diego. Los monstruos se llevaron a Diego y a Nathan, y golpearon a Shira y a Emma dejándolas inconscientes durante un largo rato.

Shira abrió los ojos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Shira se levantó y tomó el sello y lo guardo en su mochila cuando vio que Emma también despertaba. "Vamos." Shira abrió la puerta y salió seguida por Emma.

El escenario no era el que Shira esperaba, se suponía que deberían estar en una estación del metro, pero, no estaban en la estación, era la superficie. Nevaba, Shira tocó su frente y miró su mano, no era nieve era ceniza. Las dos siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con un letrero que decia: _"Bienvenidos a Black Mountains."_

Las dos avanzaron en un silencio absoluto, al entrar a la ciudad las dos vieron que había postes con gente quemada y letreros que decían _"Traidores." _Shira al ver esto, recordó el día en el que sus hermanos le fueron arrebatados, pero una anciana la sacó de sus pensamientos. La anciana tenía pelo gris con un velo negro, y en sus manos tenía un rosario.

"No debiste volver. Te usaran, y ahora todos sufriremos." la anciana dijo.

"Sé quién eres tu, eres su madre, la verdadera madre de Alessa. ¿Por qué dejaste que la quemaran?" Shira preguntó. Emma solo seguía en silencio.

"¡No! ¡Yo la amaba! Me engañaron, no quería que ella pasara por todo esto. Pero Alessa era especial, era una de las únicas que sobreviviría al fuego, por eso tu y ella fueron elegidas. Pero solo lograron nuestra condena." Dalhia respondió.

"Todos ustedes tienen lo que se merecen."

"Si, y yo me convertí en la madre del demonio. Pero tu eres su hija y su hermana."

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Shira preguntó.

"Alessa no murió quemada, pero sufrió tanto, su ira creció con su dolor, y con la ira su poder creció más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Alessa sabía que una parte de ella estaba libre de penas. Así que tomó la parte más inocente de su alma, y la vertió en una huérfana de 10 años , tú. Te sacaron de aquí en secreto, para que se te criase en un lugar donde tenias padres amorosos, pero ingenuos. Eres la única parte de Alessa que siente cariño, tu equilibras su odio. Pero no debiste volver, por que le has dado a la Orden algo que nuca tuvo, una forma de destruir a Alessa y a ti." Dalhia dijo.

"¿En dónde están mis hijos?" Shira preguntó. "No hay forma de que los salves sin que te condenes."

"¡No me importa! Dime lo que sabes." Shira pidió, a lo lejos se empezó a oír una alarma que cada vez se oía más fuerte. "Shira, tenemos que salir de aquí." Emma dijo, pero Shira no le hizo caso.

"Se que la Obscuridad se acerca. Es mejor que se resguarden. ¡Corran!" Dalhia gritó cuando todo se empezó a llenar de oxido y sangre y el cielo se volvió negro. Emma y Shira corrieron por las calles. Shira topó con una puerta y la abrió con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos entraron y caminaron por los pasillos. Las dos entraron por una puerta hasta una bodega gigantesca llena de maniquíes. Emma pasó al lado de un maniquí que tenía una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, ella se acercó para verlo mejor y el maniquí giró la cabeza en dirección hacía ella. Emma soltó un gritó con horror, y siguió caminando junto con Shira lo más rápido que pudo. Las dos escucharon de repente un llanto. Ellas caminaron hacía el centro de la bodega, donde provenía el llanto. Vieron a una mujer acostada en una camilla totalmente desnuda.

"Ayúdenme." La chica lloriqueó, Shira la miró de reojo cuando ella se empezó a convertir en un maniquí. "Esa cosa viene." La chica dijo como ultimas palabras antes de convertirse completamente. Un gruñido sonó por toda la bodega, ellas volvieron sus miradas hacía una parte llena de telarañas, una araña hecha de partes de maniquíes. "¡Vayámonos de aquí ahora mismo!" Shira gritó. Las dos corrieron perseguidas por la araña, ellas se escabulleron detrás de un estante lleno de cajas apegado a la pared. Shira abrió la puerta de la ventila y entró. "Vamos por aquí." Emma entró también, pero la araña la tomó del pie y la arrastró lejos de ahí gritando. Shira abrió la boca con horror y siguió avanzando atemorizada.

* * *

"Mi propio hijo..." Eileen dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de Nathan.

"Madre, por favor." Nathan suplicó.

"...Nos traicionó." Ella completó.

"Ella no es malvada."

"Tu mente fue corrompida por la Obscuridad." Joseph _**(el padre de Emma.)**_ acusó.

"Eras muy joven para esta tarea, lo entiendo." Eileen dijo.

"Tu creaste a Alessa, la Obscuridad es tu maldad y se desquita con nosotros. Ella es inocente." Nathan la contraatacó.

"¿Ella es inocente? ¡Estas loco! Al igual que tu abuelo lo está."

"¡Que sufra!" La gente gritó, Heather levantó la mirada rogando por que no le hicieran nada malo a su novio.

"¡NO! Lo lograste, a pesar de tu demencia, la trajiste hacia nosotros. Lo que mi hermana, Claudia no terminó, lo haré yo. La salvación esta cerca. Y una mente perdida puede ser reparada." Eileen dijo apartando un poco de cabello de la frente de su hijo. "¡No! Madre, por favor, no lo hagas." Nathan suplicó.

"¡Llévenlo al manicomio! ¡Curen lo!" Joseph ordenó. Así varios hombres se llevaron a rastras a Nathan fuera de ese lugar hasta el manicomio...

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí es mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, y si pueden agreguen a favoritos o sigan esta historia.**_

_**Aviso: La próxima foto de portada será Emma. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aquí estoy de vuelta, hoy Shira descubrirá la verdad sobre su madre y conocerá a alguien muy especial en el manicomio. Bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: El sótano y el Manicomio Brookhaven.**_

Shira pateó la rejilla hasta derribar la y salió del conducto de ventilación. Ella de un salto salió de ese lugar y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Ella terminó de caminar cuando vio que la obscuridad no invadía una pequeña parte del pueblo. Ella se dirigió a una casa, su vieja casa. Ella rompió la puerta de una patada para poder entrar, no había nadie, era justo como ella lo recordaba. Ella pasó a lo primero que se le ocurrió, el sótano. Ella tomó la llave de su bolsillo y empujó la puerta, no se abrió. "Tonta." Ella se maldijo a sí misma sacando la daga de Claudia de su mochila. Ella enterró la daga en un orificio de la puerta y la giró como si fuera la perilla. Esta se abrió con un sonido chirriante.

Ella entró y vio solo una habitación con un gran librero, papeles por doquier, amuletos, cuchillos, entre otras cosas. Shira se acercó al librero y encontró un libro muy peculiar. Ella abrió el libro y vio que el índice decia:

_"Familias de la Orden... 5"_

_"Los ritos en Black Mountains... 15"_

_"El Ángel Valtiel...35" _

_"El clan Bennett...40"_

_"El clan Sheperd...45."_

_"El clan Galvin...52"_

_"El clan Wolf...63."_

_"El clan Schreiber...70."**  
**_

_"El clan White...79."_

_"El clan Beck...87."_

_"La madre del nuevo Dios...100."_

Shira frunció el ceño al ver que en el capitulo 10 se mencionaba el apellido de Khan. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas que había y abrió la pagina respectiva a ese clan. Las primeras hojas decían lo siguiente:

_El clan Beck fue uno de los clanes más poderosos en sus tiempos desde la creación de la ciudad-pueblo. Esta familia por más de 100 años procreó varios descendientes varones ya que cuando una mujer nacía lo hacia muerta o por medio de un aborto..._

Las paginas eran ilegibles... Shira continuó con el capitulo y leyó la una parte que todavía se podía leer:

_Durante todo el tiempo la familia Beck estuvo esperando el nacimiento de una fémina que según las profecías seria la madre de la madre del nuevo Dios, que nacería para mejorar el mundo y crear un paraíso eterno. Lo que se acaba de mencionar se cumplió, la última generación de los Beck fueron dos, un varón y una fémina saludables. Al varón se le fue bautizado como Eiries Khan en honor al dios del trueno según la religión de Valtiel; y por último a la única fémina se le fue bautizada como Jade Mirari haciendo referencia a la Diosa de la Maternidad según las profecías de Metatron. _

_La fémina al cumplir su mayoría de edad contrajo matrimonio forzosamente con un hombre del clan White, quienes dos años después de su matrimonio procrearon a su primogénita, una fémina llamada Shira como referencia a la Diosa Guerrera y Madre del Dios, aunque el varón del clan White no podía procrear a la madre del Dios, las 2 familias se fueron obligadas a romper una de las reglas: El incesto. Por razones de causas mayores los miembros de la Orden de Valtiel obligaron a los dos hermanos a crear a la madre del Dios._

_Por otra parte, mucho después del nacimiento de la primera hija del clan White, el varón de la familia Beck contrajo un matrimonio no forzoso con una mujer que estaba fuera de las familias lideres de Black Mountains. El varón, Eiries Khan fue echado de la Orden de Valtiel debido a su mezcla con una mujer de "Sangre Blanca." y al poco tiempo de los acontecimientos anteriores la primera hija de este matrimonio fue nacida, quien al cumplir 15 años fue asesinada por la Orden de Valtiel para poder alimentar a Metatron. _

El resto era ilegible. Shira no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, Khan era el único familiar vivo que ella tenía y él era su verdadero progenitor.

"Por eso él me protegía demasiado." Shira se respondió a sí misma. "Shira." Alguien le tocó la espalda. Ella sintió un escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal. Shira se dio la vuelta y vio a Khan. "¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!" Shira preguntó. "No quería hacerte daño."

"¡¿Sabes cuantas cosas me hubiera evitado si me lo hubieses dicho desde un comienzo?!, ¡pero no, me dejaste sola!" Shira le gritó con odio. "Si no te hubiese dejado sola no hubieras tenido a tus hijos, no hubieras conocido a Diego y ahora mismo estuvieras muerta al igual que tu madre, tus hermanas y mi hija." Shira se quedó callada, Khan la abrazó y sintió como su pecho se mojaba con las lagrimas de su hija. "Te odio, te odio." Shira dijo mientras le daba golpes leves en el pecho. Shira se separó de Khan y metió el libro en su mochila. "Tengo que ir por mis hijos y por Diego."

"Te mataran." Khan le dijo tratando de que ella entrara en la razón. "Khan, son mis hijos y mi pareja...voy a ir aunque me cueste la vida. Te veré en la Hansa en cuanto pueda." Shira le dijo. Khan no sabía si confiar en ella o no, pero al ver esa mirada de determinación en su rostro sabía que ella estaría bien, ella era una mujer fuerte que nunca se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Él solo asintió y vio como ella salía de la casa, mientras él mismo se preguntaba: _"¿Habré hecho lo correcto al decirle la verdad?" _

* * *

Shira había estado un muy largo rato caminando, lo que le quedaba de memoria sobre su infancia en ese lugar la guió hasta el manicomio. Ella estuvo a punto de entrar viendo solo el letrero de la entrada "MANICOMIO BROOKHAVEN." Ella entró y vio la sala de espera, en los escritorios había lamparas con focos fundidos, papeles tirados por doquier entre otras cosas. Shira se acercó a los escritorios y empezó a buscar en la lista de pacientes a Leonard Galvin, el abuelo de Nathan. Ella sacó de entre todos los papeles unos archivos donde decia el apellido Galvin. "Habitación S-12." Shira dijo mientras veía el archivo. Ella miró a su lado izquierdo y vio un porta llaves, la única que había era la de la S-12, ella la tomó y la guardo el el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ella empezó a caminar por el lugar ayudada por su linterna, Shira hecho un vistazo rápido al mapa de la Sala de espera y lo memorizó lo mejor que pudo. Un gruñido se escucho a lo lejos, no era un gruñido como el de la araña, este era más ronco y sonoro. También se escuchaba como si arrastraran metal. Shira ya tenía suficiente de monstruos, así que empezó a caminar lo más rápido que sus pies cansados podían llevarla. Ella apuntó su linterna hacia algo que se movía, ese algo era un monstruo que se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de morderla con unos grandes dientes. Shira sacó su pistola de su funda y le disparó en la boca al monstruo haciendo que muriera rápidamente. Shira se levantó y siguió caminando. Shira vio una puerta que tenía marcados los mismo símbolos que el sello. S-12. Shira sacó la llave y abrió la puerta oxidada. Ella entró y la puerta se cerró sola detrás de ella dejándola atrapada.

Shira apuntó con su linterna hacia todos los lados de la habitación pero estaba vacía. Un sonido de cadenas sonó detrás de ella, un anciano con las ropas sucias estaba ahí.

"¿Leonard?" Shira preguntó apuntándole con su linterna. "Hola, niña." El anciano respondió. "Por favor, acércate para que pueda tocarte." Leonard pidió extendiendo la mano a la altura del rostro de Shira. Ella dio un paso atrás antes de responder: "No lo creo."

"¿Eileen te envió?" Él preguntó. ¿Eileen?"

"Si." él asintió con una sonrisa en su cara.

"No, ella fue quien te encerró." Shira afirmó. "Mi propia hija dice que la Obscuridad me corrompió. Dice que soy un monstruo, pero ella es mucho peor que yo. A ella también la corrompió la misma Obscuridad" Leonard se rió.

"Estoy buscando a mis hijos y a mi pareja." Shira dijo. "¿Se perdieron?" "Están en Black Mountains." Ella se abofeteó mentalmente por su estupidez al responder eso.

"Hay muchos Black Mountains. ¿Estas en el correcto?" Leonard preguntó riéndose de la estupidez de Shira. "Nathan dijo que podrías ayudarme..."

"¡Nathan! Ese traidor, ¡mi propia carne y sangre en mi contra!..." Un gritó de dolor masculino se oyó a lo lejos. "Escucha, podrías escuchar los llantos de su tormento." Leonard terminó riendo.

"¿Esta aquí?" Shira preguntó. "¿A dónde más irías para componer tu mente?" Leonard preguntó sin quitar su rara sonrisa de su rostro. "¿Cómo la tuya?" Shira preguntó levantando una ceja mientras caminaba al rededor de Leonard. "Ah, soy solo un proyecto permanente." Leonard respondió mientras se tocaba una cicatriz que tenia en la nuca.

"Tengo la mitad de esto. ¿Vas a ayudarme?" Shira preguntó mientras ponía el sello en su mano. "Yo no puedo ver, niña. No puedo ver lo que sostienes, ponlo en mi mano e intentare ayudarte. No tengas miedo, anda." Él extendió su mano. Shira desconfiadamente desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Leonard, mientras que con su otra mano dejaba caer el sello sobre la mano del anciano. Leonard al momento de tomarlo formo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

"Sabes lo que es." Shira afirmó. "Yo era el Amo de la Orden, claro que conozco el Sello de Metatron...Alguien me lo robó y lo usó para escapar con sus amigos. Sin el no podemos invocar al Dios." Leonard dijo.

"Es una llave, ¿qué es lo que abre?" Shira preguntó sin bajar el arma. "La verdadera naturaleza de las cosas." Él respondió. "Necesito encontrar la otra mitad. " Shira dijo tratando de arrebatar el sello de las manos de Leonard. "Pero acabas de encontrarla. La otra mitad esta dentro de mí." Leonard dijo antes de enterrarse el sello en el pecho lanzando un grito de dolor.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No!" Shira se opuso. Pero el sello había llegado al corazón de Leonard. Él abrió los ojos que ahora en vez de ser grises eran azules puros. "Ahora estoy viendo bien lo que eres. ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Debo destruirte!" Leonard gritó mientras tomaba del cuello a Shira. "En otra ocasión." Shira dijo antes de disparar en el pecho del anciano. Leonard cayó al suelo soltándola, pero al momento de tocar el suelo él se convirtió en un monstruo de gran tamaño que la golpeó dejándola semiinconsciente. El monstruo la llevó en su espalda fuera de la habitación, planeaba llevarla a Eileen.

Shira abrió los ojos, en el pecho de Leonard había un agujero del cual se asomaba el sello ahora completo. Shira aprovechó esto y arrancó el sello de ese lugar. Leonard la tiró contra el suelo para matarla, pero antes de que esto sucediera él se empezó a desintegrar, el sello era la única cosa que lo hacía vivir.

"Dos mitades que se unen, esta completo." Shira dijo mirando el sello. Se volvió a oír el mismo sonido que Shira había oído antes. Ella rápidamente se levantó del suelo y caminó en dirección al ruido. Quería saber que era. Se oyó un susurro. "¿Shira?" Ella misma preguntó su nombre. "¿Puedes sentirme? Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Sabes que tengo el sello de Metatron." Shira dijo mientras que se repetía todo lo que ella decía en un susurro. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y quedó de espaldas contra una puerta. Alguien la jaló del pelo, ella gritó con pánico. Ella después de varios jalones se pudo soltar y se sentó en el suelo. Manos empezaron a asomarse de las rejillas de las puertas, varios pacientes pidiendo que los sacaran o que los mataran.

"Por favor, que alguien me ayude." Shira dijo en voz baja de forma desesperada. Dos figuras muy altas se distinguían al final del corto pasillo. Una mujer y un hombre. La mujer tenía un casco con forma piramidal, sus pechos solo los cubrían una venda color blanca, su falda estaba hecha de lona, tenia sangre salpicada por todo el cuerpo y tenía una gran y pesada hacha. El hombre era el mismo que Shira había visto en su pesadilla antes de empezar el viaje, solo que ahora tenia un mandil de carnicero cubierto de sangre y de una sustancia negra y una gran espada de casi 2 metros de largo sin contar el mango colgaba de su mano derecha. Los dos empezaron a dar pasos pesados hacia donde se encontraba Shira, pero no la atacaron solo cortaron los brazos de los pacientes que tenían sus manos asomadas por las rejillas.

Shira encontró un pequeño pasadizo y se metió dentro de esté. Se oyó desde el otro lado del pasillo la voz de Nathan. Ella se escondió detrás de una reja de la cual apenas pasaba la luz. Dos soldados de la Orden traían una camilla en la cual Nathan venia atado. Shira aprovechó el momento cuando los soldados no se fijaron, se escondió abajo de la camilla donde llevaban a Nathan. Ellos entraron a una sala de operaciones llena de enfermeras con la cara deformada y con cuchillos y jeringas en las manos.

Al momento de abrir la puerta las enfermeras comenzaron a moverse hacia los soldados, pero al parecer ellos no estaban armados. Las enfermeras los empezaron a atacar, no mucho tiempo después los soldados yacían muertos en el suelo y las enfermeras regresaron a su estado de inmovilidad.

Nathan trató de mover una de sus manos atadas haciendo un leve sonido, las enfermeras comenzaron a despertar, pero al momento de que Nathan dejó de hacer ruido quedaron quietas. Él sabía que tendría el mismo destino que los soldados.

"¿Cómo puedo encontrar a mis hijos?" Shira preguntó con un susurro. "Ayúdame." Nathan suplicó. "Dime en donde están." Shira pidió. "Están en el Santuario debajo del parque de diversiones. Puedo ayudarte." Nathan respondió. Shira miró a las enfermeras que movían la cabeza lentamente antes de responder: "Esta bien."

Shira comenzó a desatar a Nathan lo más rápido que ella podía mientras que las enfermeras se movían hacia ellos. Shira por fin logró desatar lo. Nathan tomó un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y lo lanzó en otra dirección y las enfermeras siguieron ese sonido. Los dos salieron corriendo del manicomio. Los dos se escondieron en un callejón. Nathan asomó la cabeza y vio que varios soldados los buscaban.

"¿Cómo pueden vivir así? ¿Con todas estas criaturas y monstruos?" Shira preguntó.

"Es todo lo que conozco. Es mi realidad. La Obscuridad ya debería haber terminado." Nathan mencionó mientras caminaban hacia otra parte.

"¿Por qué aun sigue presente?"

"Estamos cerca de Alessa, dos mitades vuelven a reunirse. El mundo esta cambiando."

"¿Qué sucederá?"

"Tu decidirás." Los dos miraron por una reja la entrada al parque de diversiones. "Ese es el Parque de Diversiones Lakeside y la entrada al Santuario." Nathan dijo apuntando hacia la entrada...

* * *

_**Este es el segundo capitulo más largo que he escrito en esta pagina. Shira llegó a su antigua casa y descubrió la verdad que se la mantuvo oculta durante toda su vida. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, si eres Bird (Guest) te mando un gran saludo, beso y un abrazo. No te olvides de comentar, amiga.**_

_**Aviso: La imagen será Nathan.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí escribiendo mi nuevo capitulo, y he visto que nadie ha comentado, y eso duele muchísimo, y cada vez que veo mi celular y no hay un nuevo comentario me pongo histérica, nerviosa, ansiosa, y siento que mi momento de gustar a los lectores ya pasó, y me afecta mucho y más con los problemas mentales que tengo. Pero en fin, Bird (Guest) nunca comentó, y en está semana me llagaron dos comentarios de esta historia, y les agradezco por eso. Bueno dejando de lado mi historia, empezamos con el capitulo de hoy. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Verdad.**_

Heather, Arthyom y Diego estaban encerrados en una celda, lo único que había ahí eran 3 camas y una puerta. Los tres estaban sentados en el suelo.

"¿Su madre es soltera?" Diego preguntó.

"¿Lo preguntas por que te gusta?" Arthyom levantó una ceja. "Si, me gusta, me gustó desde que la conocí en C.A.M.S. hace 20 años."

"¿Así que eres uno de los supervivientes de ese día? Nuestra madre dijo que solo sobrevivieron 6 personas del Equipo Trickster, y ella tuvo un amorío con uno de su equipo, y tal vez él sea nuestro verdadero padre. Ella jamás volvió a tocar ese tema delante de nuestro padrastro. Pero dudo mucho con que tu seas nuestro padre." Heather se rió.

"Si, mi madre es demasiado para ti." Arthyom dijo. "Si, ella es demasiado para mi...Me recuerdan a mis hijos." Diego mintió.

"¿Tuviste hijos?" Heather preguntó. "Si, a los idiotas les dieron un tiro cuando planeaban robar un banco." Diego volvió a mentir.

"Conocí a su padre." Diego dijo. "¿Cómo se llamaba?" Arthyom preguntó interesado en el tema. "Prométanme algo primero, cuando les diga el nombre de su padre no odien a su madre por no haberles dicho desde un principio. Ustedes son lo único que ella tiene y ella daría hasta su vida para mantenerlos a salvo. Dejarla ir no fue fácil, y menos sabiendo que iba a tener un hijo mio, o más bien dos." Arthyom y Heather lo miraron en estado de shock. ¿Él era su padre? Claro que lo era.

"Tu...tu..¿Qué?" Heather tartamudeó. Arthyom se quedó callado. "Lamento tener que decirles así."

"¿Pero? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué la dejaste venir hacia acá si sabías que ella iba a tener problemas?" Heather preguntó golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho.

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" Heather siguió golpeándolo...pero recordó que cuando era pequeña ella había tenido una pelea con Hunter, ella había hecho lo mismo con Hunter.

* * *

_Escena retrospectiva..._

_"¿Por qué se van?" Arthyom preguntó. "Tenemos que ir, iremos a acabar con los Oscuros." Shira respondió. _

_"Niños, tengo que decirles algo. Los amo, y quiero protegerlos con mi vida. Hey, en caso de que no regrese, quiero decirles que no soy su padre. Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, estaré ahí con ustedes. A donde quiera que estén." Hunter los abrazó. Arthyom le regresó el abrazo, pero Heather solo se alejó. _

_"¡Vete!" Heather le gritó. "Heather." Shira trató de tranquilizarla poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero ella hábilmente se liberó y golpeó a Hunter en el pecho lo más fuerte que pudo. _

_"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" Heather repitió una vez más. Fue lo único que ella le había dicho a su padre antes de él y Shira se fueran a su misión. _

_2 semanas después..._

_"¡Mamá!" Arthyom y Heather gritaron de alegría cuando vieron a su madre llegar en un vagón de metro. Shira se frotó sus ojos cansados y abrazó a sus dos hijos. _

_"Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?" Arthyom preguntó. Shira se quedó callada. Ella se arrancó del cuello una cadena con unas identificaciones militares. Ella se las puso en el cuello a Arthyom y él empezó a llorar. Heather hizo lo mismo cuando su madre se quitó el casco de Hunter y lo dejó en el suelo. Él casco tenia una marca de mordeduras y varias manchas de sangre. _

_"¡Quiero a mi papá!" Heather lloró. _

* * *

Heather se alejó de Diego cuando esa memoria vino a su mente...

* * *

_**Capitulo muy corto, lo se. Pero, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, y si pueden agregar a favoritos. Les aviso, tal vez haya finales alternativos. Serán el final: **_

_**Bueno, Poseída, Alessa, Policía, Kyler, Adiós, y el Final Emma. **_

_**Aviso: La próxima imagen será Diego x Shira**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola! Estoy aquí, de nuevo, con otro capitulo de esta historia. Perdonen por no escribir.**_

_**Bueno, sin más comentarios, empecemos con el capitulo de este día. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Somos una.**_

Nathan y Shira abrieron la reja que daba entrada al parque de diversiones. Alguien los venía siguiendo. Ellos entraron, los juegos estaban apagados. Todo se prendió de golpe.

Nathan miró hacia atrás y vio a los servidores de la Orden buscándolos. Él tomó a Shira de la muñeca para arrastrarla hacia un escondite. Los dos asomaron sus cabezas por detrás del juego de tiro en el cual ellos estaban escondidos.

"¿Son soldados?" Shira preguntó.

"No, los llamamos 'La Hermandad' son los miembros más devotos de la Orden, son tan puros que usan las mascaras anti-gas por que creen que el aire los corrompe." Nathan respondió.

"Comandante White, espero que usted y sus hijos, sean más libres de lo que yo pueda ser."

"¿De que estás hablando? Salimos de esta juntos." Shira dijo. Nathan hizo caso omiso y salió a la vista de todos. Él corrió en dirección contraria y todos ellos lo persiguieron.

Shira miró a su costado derecho y se fijó de que nadie la estuviera viendo. Ella corrió muy rápido hacia el carrusel. Varios hombres la vieron y desviaron su atención de Nathan. Ella se ocultó detrás de uno de los caballos y vio como personas de la Orden rodearon el carrusel. Un circulo de fuego los quemó a todos. Shira miró a su lado derecho y vio a Alessa cuando era niña. Alessa cambió de forma, quedando igual que Shira. Alessa tenía la piel inhumanamente blanca, sus ojos eran negros al igual que sus labios, y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, tierra y ceniza. El carrusel empezó a girar, impulsado por los verdugos que Shira había visto en el manicomio.

"¿Alessa?" Shira preguntó.

"Hija, hermana, reflejo." Alessa dijo.

"No." Shira se opuso a lo que Alessa había dicho.

"¡Yo te dí vida para que vivieras mi sueño, eres la parte de mi ser que puede estar libre de esta pena, que vive y tiene amor!" Alessa reclamó.

"¿No sientes nada?" Shira preguntó. Alessa apareció al lado de ella susurrando: "Solo siento odio."

"Dicen que eres un demonio." Shira afirmó volteándose para quedar frente a frente con ella. "Tienen razón."

"Tu creaste esta pesadilla." Shira la culpó.

"Todos tienen una pesadilla diferente en Black Mountains..y soy yo." Alessa sonrió. "Tengo que salvar a mis hijos." Shira se dio media vuelta para huir, pero Alessa se interpuso en su camino.

"Ellos no son tus hijos, ni los míos. Algo tiene que sacrificarse." Alessa se interpuso.

"¡VETE AL INFIERNO!" Shira le gritó. "¿Es que no lo ves?...Aquí es el Infierno...¡Y tú no eres bienvenida!" Alessa tomó a Shira del cuello. El carrusel empezó a descender. La piel de Shira empezó a agrietarse.

"¿Acaso crees que no te destruiré?" Alessa preguntó.

"No puedes...Somos una." Shira sonrió mientras luchaba por aire. Shira abrazó a Alessa.

"Recuperaré lo que te dí." Alessa afirmó, abrazando más fuerte a Shira. "¡NO!" Alessa gritó con dolor. "Somos una...de nuevo." Las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. La piel de Shira volvió a la normalidad. Shira soltó a Alessa, quien soltaba gritos de dolor. Ella se desintegró. Shira se desmayó, mientras que el carrusel seguía descendiendo a un túnel subterráneo...El Santuario.

* * *

_**Yeei! Mi nuevo capitulo aquí esta. *Bailando como loca por toda mi casa* **_

_**Aviso: Voy a hacer finales alternativos, pero eliminaré el final Alessa y el final Adiós. **_

_**La próxima imagen será Kyler vs. Shira. **_


End file.
